Anata to Futari Dattara
by Altair's
Summary: Cinta nyatanya lebih indah dari sebuah ilusi, dan juga, cinta sama kuatnya dengan kekekalan dari kematian…Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk selalu bersama, dengan cara apapun. WARNING! MBA, PREG, OC, OOC.


**~GREETINGS~**

veGAara-lover: yah, yah… saatnya perkenalan sang pengelana fandom, saya orang baru di fandom ES21. jadi, tolong hargai karya saya karena ini adalah fic ES21 gw yang pertama, dan gw langsung buat yang **'cengeng' dan melancholy** begini… disini **ada beberepa OC dan karakter yang OOC**, termasuk Hiruma sendiri. Dan, perkenalkan juga, (nunjuk orang sebelah yang lagi asik siul-siul gak jelas) ini adalah hasil **perkawinan silang** antara **kera Afrika** dengan **kambing bule**, dia piaraan saya lho… Eksotis sekali kan? Ada yang tertarik ngebeli dia? Harga mulai dari Rp 5000, boleh ditawar lagi kok…

edwardABALric: jangan macem-macem lu ya… masa' gue dijual sama kayak jual ketoprak seporsi?! Make boleh ditawar lagi! Tampang keren begini masa' lu bilang hasil kawin silang kera Afrika ama kambing bule?!

veGAara-lover: (ngejitak edwardABAL) keren! Gigi lu keren?! Gini nih orang yang gak nyadar diri, pedenya selangit-langit…

edwardABALric: (megangin kepala yang udah benjol bertingkat) adauh… sakiiiit! Iya dong gue keren! Nyampe segigi-gigi keren juga! Di tambah lagi gue cool banget! (pose a la cover boy majalah satwa)

veGAara-lover: iya… lo tuh coooooooolll-box banget! Eh… Ato cool-kas ya??? (belaga mikir)

edwarABALric: lha?! Kok jadi cool-box ama cool-kas sih?! Nyatanya, (senyum mencurigakan, tanda-tanda ada yang gak beres…) lu dulu mau jadian ama g… **UAGH!** (dihajar veGAara)

veGAara-lover: woi… jangan buka aib orang sembarangan! Dasar Makibau! Oh ya… gue rada bingung dengan rate yang pantes, gue nyampe kepikiran biar di rate 'M'. tapi menurut gue pribadi gak parah-parah amat, masih aman kalo dibaca para remaja… lagi pula ini ceritanya tentang 2 sejoli yang mempertahankan kisah cintanya. Tapi kalo para reader nganggep fic ini cocoknya di rate M, adukan kepada saya lewat review. O iya… Dan nama tokoh OC utama gue hasil rundingan gue dan si Aho satu itu (menunjuk edwardABAL yang udah kayak kecoak dilindes mobil)… wah, jadi banyak cing-cong nih, just enjoy and leave your review here! Tengku!!!

(Cinta nyatanya lebih indah dari sebuah ilusi, dan juga, cinta sama kuatnya dengan kekekalan dari kematian… Semua pun tetap tidak berubah saat kebenaran takdir tidak bisa di tepis dari kehidupan. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk selalu bersama, dengan cara apapun…)

(Disclaimer: yoyo… jelas aja gue bukanlah owner dari ES21! Kalo ES21 punya gue, gue bikin Deimon Devil Bats langsung menang telak dari Ojou White Knight pas pertama kali ketemu dan ngebuat si Monta gak bertampang kayak lemur Australia… yeah, Inagaki-sensei, Murata-sensei… All yours! n-_-n)

**Anata to Futari Dattara**

**~Because I'm Together With You~**

**CHAPTER 1: FEAR AND ALIVE**

"Maaf, Kuroyashi-san… Tapi… Kamu hamil.", dokter muda itu memberikan berkas-berkas pemeriksaan kepada Yumika.

"A… Apa…? Tidak mungkin…", Yumika tergagap. Ia masih tak percaya walaupun Ayuhara Teru, dokter pribadi keluarganya yang menyampaikan berita itu.

"Ya… Dan usia kandunganmu adalah satu bulan sebelas hari.". DEG! _Satu bulan… sebelas hari…?! Tidak!_ Yumika memekik dalam hati, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir jatuh. Dia ingat… Itu tepat pada saat pesta kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats, saat Yumika bersama dengan dia…

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dan beristirahat, jangan sampai kau kelelahan karena kau bisa pingsan seperti minggu yang lalu. Saat itu kau ikut latihan basket terlalu keras di sekolah, walau aku mengerti karena sebentar lagi ada pertandingan... Lalu, usahakan untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan orangtuamu agar bisa di selesaikan secara bijak…", Teru menatap lekat wajah Yumika yang terdiam.

"Baiklah… Teru… Aku akan pergi…", Yumika berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Yumika!", Teru memegang tangan Yumika. Yumika menoleh kearah Teru. "Yang kuat ya…", Teru tersenyum lembut menyemangatinya dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang tertinggal untuk dibawa. Yumika hanya bisa tersenyum pahit padanya, tanda terimakasihnya untuk Teru, lalu berlalu meninggalkannya. _Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkanlah hatinya…_ Teru membatin.

Tepat saat pintu ruangan Teru ditutup, Yumika tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sekarang mengalir turun ke pipinya. Ia menunduk dalam, hingga rambut coklat sebahunya menutupi wajah sedihnya. Berkali-kali dia berkata lirih di dalam hati kecilnya… _**Sekarang harus bagaimana?! Ya Tuhan, tolong aku! Kumohon, tolonglah aku! **_

**PLAK!** Sebuah tamparan hebat mendarat di pipi kiri Yumika, dia pun tersungkur karena tak kuasa menahan kekuatan tamparan itu. "**KAU ANAK KURANG AJAR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI KAU JADI SEPERTI INI?!**", Kuroyashi Sawada melempar semua berkas-berkas pemeriksaan dari dokter Teru. Sebagai kepala keluarga, ia sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan itu.

Yumika terdiam memegang pipinya yang perih, lalu dia berdiri dan berkata lirih, "Maafkan aku, ayah…Tapi…"

"**MEMANGNYA AKU MENDIDIKMU UNTUK JADI SEPERTI INI?!**", Sawada mendorong Yumika hingga dia terpental ke belakang.

"**AKH!!!**", Yumika mengerang saat punggungnya membentur pinggiran meja. Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai.

"Tuan besar, saya mohon hentikan! Nona bisa terluka!", Saki, sang kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Kuroyashi berusaha menghentikan kekerasan antara ayah dan anaknya sendiri. Ia mendekati Yumika yang terduduk lemas karena rasa sakit saat terbentur.

Sawada pun mulai tenang dan berusaha meredam semua kemarahannya, "Jangan karena kamu sudah kelas 3 SMA ingin seenakmu sendiri! Ageha pasti kecewa dengan semua perbuatanmu!!!"

Yumika terhenyak, terpukul saat nama ibunya disebut. Selama ini dia melupakannya, melupakan ibu kandungnya sendiri. _Ibu… Kumohon maafkan aku!_ Yumika memejamkan kedua matanya, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Sebentar lagi pesawat tujuan Jepang-Paris akan berangkat…" Lelaki 44 tahun itu berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu utama, "Tak ada jalan lain dan tak akan ada konsekuensi lagi…". Sawada mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil berlalu, "**Kau akan menikah dengan Sakuraba Haruto secepatnya.**"

Yumika terbelalak. _**APA?!**_ Dia langsung bangkit dan mengejar ayahnya yang sekarang telah masuk kedalam mobil.

Saki ikut mengejar Yumika karena khawatir akannya, "Nona! Jangan, Nona!"

"Tidak, ayah! Kenapa harus Sakuraba?!", Yumika menggedor kaca mobil itu, meminta untuk dibukakan.

Akhirnya Sawada membuka kaca mobilnya, "Ini untuk kehormatan dan nama baik keluarga kita, itu harus dilakukan. Dan juga dengan latar belakang pertunanganmu, pernikahanmu dengan Sakuraba tidak akan menjadi suatu kecurigaan…", ia kembali menaikkan kaca mobil dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Yumika masih terdiam bersama asap knalpot yang di tinggalkan mobil ayahnya. Kakinya lemas, ia langsung terduduk di atas jalan beraspal itu. "Kenapa… Kenapa begitu tidak adil?!", dia menangis tertahan, air matanya berjatuhan di atas jalan aspal itu. _Tidak bisa… __**Hatiku hanya untuknya!**__ Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!!!_ "**AAAAAAAAAA!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!!**", Yumika berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya, ingin mencoba melepaskan semua kemuakkannya. Dan dia mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya, menangisi semua ketidakadilan itu.

Saki tersenyum getir di belakang Yumika, _akhirnya Nona bisa melakukannya… mengeluarkan segala emosi yang sejak dulu ditimbun di dasar hatinya…_ Wanita itu pun mendekati Yumika dan berkata pelan, "Nona… Ayo kita kembali kedalam rumah… Baiknya Nona beberapa hari kedepan tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu…"

Yumika mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang besar dan sepi dengan gontai…

**10 DAYS LATER…**

"Hei, Mamori! Mau liat pertandingan basket putri gak? Ini pertandingan final, lho!", ajak salah satu teman sekelas mamori.

Mamori yang memang mempunyai janji dengan anggota Devil Bats menolak tawaran itu dengan halus, "Waaahh, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali. Tapi, aku sudah punya janji dengan anggota Devil Bats…"

"Yaaahh… Begitu ya… Gak apa-apa deh. Aku, Rika-chan, dan Yukimi-chan ke sana dulu ya! Dadah!"

"Nanti beritahu aku skor akhirnya ya!"

"Tenang saja, Mamori!"

"Terimakasih ya!", Mamori melambai kearah mereka. Diapun diam sejenak dan melempar pandangannya ke sebuah meja yang kosong. _Kapten basket putri… itu _image_nya kan?_ Wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. "Yumika… Ada apa dengannya?", gumam Mamori.

_Aaaah! Aku ini mikir apa sih?!_ Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang berambut pendek. "Sebaiknya aku langsung ke markas…", Mamori langsung melesat menuju markas Devil Bats.

Sesampainya dia dimarkas, ia disambut dengan hangat, "Mamori! Ayo, kuenya masih banyak lho!", Kurita mempersilahkan.

"Terimakasih, Kurita…", Mamori membalas dengan halus. "Oiya, kemana Suzuna?", Mamori bertanya.

"Dia sedang menyemangati tim basket putri yang sekarang sedang pertandingan final."

"Begitu, ya… Suzuna itu memang penuh semangat ya…"

"**MAMORI-NEEE!!!**", tiba-tiba Sena berlari menyeruak kedalam markas, **dengan Devil Bat Ghost...** -_-;

"Ah! Sena, ada apa?!", Mamori ikut panic karena melihat Sena datang memakai kecepatan tinggi dan dengan tampang yang ketakutan.

Sena mencoba menjelaskan sambil terengah, "Dikejar… **Cerberus…! ****AAA! DIA DI DEPAN PINTUUUU!!!!**". Sayangnya, Sena belum sempat menghindar. Dan hasilnya… Pantat Sena kena gigit Cerberus, celananyapun dibuat robek. Dan sepertinya Cerberus sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Karena ada seseorang yang **menempelkan sebuah daging di pantatnya Sena!** Walah…

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! LUCU BANGEEEEEETTT!!!**", ini dia yang iseng. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Monta, si manusia lemur… (kena tabok Monta)

"Aduh, Monta! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Kasian kan Sena sampai kabur pakai Devil Bat Ghost?!", Mamori sewotnya kumat lagi.

Monta langsung terhenyak. _Waaaaaaaw! Kak Mamori tegas sekaliiii!!! Cocok banget tuh sama akuuuu!!! Uhihihihi…_ "I… Iya deh, Mamori-chan… Gak lagi kok, janji!"

"Bagus deh kalau begitu! Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ini abis kemana sih? Aku mencari kalian di kelas kalian tapi tidak ada!", Mamori bertanya.

"Kami tadi melihat pertandingan basket putri bersama-sama! Seru lho, lagi pertandingan final!", Sena menjawab. Ternyata tenaganya sudah pulih kembali, ya…

"Hmm… Kemana ya si iblis rambut kuning itu???", Mamori bertanya kembali, kali ini dengan sangat bersungut-sungungut.

"Tadi kami lihat dia sedang berjalan di sekitar lapangan basket…", Monta menjawab.

Mamori langsung merubah raut wajahnya jadi bingung. _Lho? Kenapa dia ke sana ya?_

"Hari ini tidak datang lagi ya…", Hiruma memperhatikan layar hand phone barunya, nokia 5800 (edwardABAL: wah… ini sih, lu yang mau, mbak! *ditembak sama veGAara pake bazooka*). Melihat foto-foto itu setiap milimeternya.

Di setiap gambar itu ada kemiripan, yaitu object fotonya. Seorang perempuan, lumayan tinggi, rambut coklat sebahu model shaggy. Dan ada foto-foto yang paling Hiruma suka (veGAara: kok kesannya gue ngebuat Hiruma terlihat kayak seorang maniak ya???), foto yang pertama diambil saat si cewek sedang bertanding dan memasukkan bola berwarna orange tua kedalam ring, foto kedua diambil didepan gerbang sekolah saat hari pertama penerimaan murid baru di sekolah Deimon, dan foto yang ketiga diambil saat dia kelas 2 SMP, sedang duduk di bangku sambil membaca buku pelajaran bahasa English.

Hiruma masih terdiam sambil memandangi foto-foto tersebut dari layar hand phonenya. Sesaat setelahnya, dia langsung mematikan hand phone itu dan bergumam, "Kh! Kau itu kenapa sih?!". Hiruma kembali terdiam, melamunkan sosok yang sama, sosok yang sangat ia rindukan… Yumika… _Apa… Dia baik-baik saja? Kh, perasaan apa ini?!_

**PRIIIIIT!** Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan di tengah lapangan basket di tiup, dan telah sukses membuyarkan lamunan Hiruma. Terdengar riuh suara sorak sorai bergembira dari dalam lapangan, maupun yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Hiruma menengok kearah kerumunan itu, dengan sekejab, Hiruma langsung mengetahui kalau club basket putri Deimon menang lagi.

"Waaah! Club basket putri selalu menang ya! Senang sekali!", sorak seorang cowok yang kebetulan berjalan bersama temannya kearah Hiruma.

"Bagaimana ya… Tapi kubilang hasilnya kurang memuaskan.", teman si cowok itu berpendapat.

"Lho? Mizu-kun gimana sih?! Kita menang saja sudah untung!"

"Aku kan sering lihat pertandingan basket putri, Azuma. Menurutku, permainan mereka kurang maksimal. Dan lagi ada satu orang yang tidak ikut pertandingan…". Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan cowok tadi, Hiruma berusaha mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oiya ya… Kaptennya kan? Yang anak kelas 3-A itu?"

"Iya, dan yang kulihat, dia sudah digantikan…"

Hiruma dalam sekejab bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan memutuskan untuk mendapatkan informasi itu. "Oi, anak kelas 2!", Hiruma berjalan menuju kedua anak kelas 2 itu.

Mereka kaget setengah mati karena senior mereka yang 'paling iblis' mendekati mereka. "Eeeee… Hiii… Hiruma-san… Ada apa ya???", Azuma mencoba untuk tenang. Tapi di dalam dirinya, sudah ada hasrat untuk kabur sambil terkentut-kentut menjauh. _Yang penting selamat deh…_

"Sepertinya, teman disebelahmu itu banyak tahu ya tentang club basket putri…", Hiruma menunjuk Mizuiro.

Yang ditunjuk jadi lemes seketika. "I… Iya… Karena salah satu teman sekelas Mizuiro adalah manager club basket putri…", Azuma menjelaskan kepada seniornya yang tampangnya angker banget.

"Benar begitu, Mizuiro?", Hiruma melempar pandangan kearah Mizuiro, ditambah dengan seringai yang menampilkan gigi-gigi tajamnya, yang terlihat hanyalah gigi taring.

Nyali Mizuiro makin menciut. Ia menelan ludah lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma, "Be… Benar sekali, Hiruma-san…"

Seringai Hiruma makin lebar, "Baiklah, beritahu padaku, tentang yang kau bicarakan tadi!"

Mizuiro terkejut, "Be… Begitu ya, Hiruma-san… Maaf, tapi… Ini ra…"

"**KALAU RAHASIA, MANA MUNGKIN KAU CERITA PADA TEMANMU!!!**", Hiruma langsung menodongkan machine gun di dekat kepala Mizuiro.

"**UUUUUUUAAAAA!!! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU AKAN CERITA KOK, HIRUMA-SAAAANN!!!**", Mizuiro hampir semaput ngeliat moncong machine gun yang segede-gede apaan tauk nempel di pelipisnya. Pas dia menengok, dia baru sadar, Azuma telah meninggalkannya… _Kurang aseeeeeeem lu, Azumaaaaaa!!!_ Mizuiro teriak dalam hati.

"Bagus. Ayo cepat ceritakan!", Hiruma menjauhkan machine gun miliknya dari kepala Mizuiro.

"Maaf… Hiruma-san… Ingin aku ceritakan dari mana…?", Mizuiro terus terang bingung. Hiruma adalah kapten tim Devil Bats, kenapa bisa tertarik dengan dunia basket?

"Apa alasannya dia tidak ikut bertanding?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi setahuku, di bulan ini stamina dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu kuat. Entah karena sakit atau bagaimana…"

"Begitu?", Hiruma memicingkan matanya. _Selama ini dia sehat-sehat saja… __Ada apa dengannya?_

"Begitulah… Dan juga sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, saat dia latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan hari ini…", Mizuiro menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?!", Hiruma sedikit penasaran.

"Saat dia mendrible bola, tiba-tiba… Dia pingsan.", Mizuiro menjelaskan dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras.

Hiruma terbelalak, "Apa?"

"Lalu dia dibawa ke UKS. Syukurlah dia hanya pingsan saja, kepalanya juga tidak terbentur keras kok. Hanya ada sedikit lecet di tangan dan kaki kirinya…", jelas Mizuiro secara mendetail.

Hiruma terdiam. _Pingsan… Kepalanya tidak terbentur keras… __Baguslah_. "Lalu?"

"Karena dia tidak bisa bertanding hari ini, posisinya sebagai kapten digantikan oleh seorang three point shooter dari kelas dua. Bukan, lebih tepatnya… 'dilemparkan'…"

"'dilempar'?", Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Maksudku… Digulirkan.", Mizuiro menerjemahkan.

"Apa?! Digulirkan?! Atas alasan apa posisinya digulirkan?!", Hiruma memicingkan matanya. Tatapannya sangat serius dan tanpa ia sadari, suaranya pun jadi meninggi.

Mizuiro kaget seketika, tidak menyangka seniornya bakal seserius ini, "I… Iya. Kudengar, dia minta izin untuk tidak mengikuti club lewat telfon. Tidak jelas hingga kapannya, tapi kemungkinan besar, dia akan keluar dan berhenti sam…"

"Ber… henti?", Hiruma terdiam seketika. "Apa alasannya saat dia minta izin?"

Mizuiro berpikir sejenak, _ada apa sih sebenarnya?_. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti dia juga mengatakan akan cuti sekolah juga."

Hiruma terlihat kaget dengan penjelasan Mizuiro. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan raut cemasnya. Sesaat dia meringis sambil bergumam, "Cuti sekolah?! Apa-apaan ini?!".

"A… Apa ada yang tidak beres, Hiruma-san?", Mizuiro jadi terpaksa bertanya karena memang kebingungannya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Hiruma langsung mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Mizuiro dengan angker, "**Kalau kau menceritakan semua ini kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada ibumu atau hewan peliharaanmu sekalipun, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa merasakan rasanya naik ke kelas 3 SMA selamanya!!!**"

"I… Iyaaaaaa… Ampuuuuunnn Hiruma-saaaaaaaannn…", Mizuiro lemes seketika ngeliat tampang Hiruma yang bener-bener angker.

Sedetik kemudian, Hiruma udah mabur kemana tauk, meninggalkan juniornya yang masih merinding ketakutan akibat terornya.

Mizuiro yang masih terpaku pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, "Hhhh… Akhirnya pergi juga… Dan… **SIALAN SI AZUMA NINGGALIN GUE SENDIRIAN! ****AZUMAAA! GUE GIGIT LUUU!!!**". Mizuiropun langsung kabur juga dari tempat itu, mengejar si Azuma yang meninggalkannya 5 menit yang lalu untuk menuntut perhitungan.

Langit luas diatas sekolah SMU Deimon mulai memudar warna birunya, diganti dengan warna merah keunguan. Matahari hampir tenggelam di sudut barat, otomatis segala kegiatan club dihentikan dan murid-muridnya pun berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah itu, pulang kerumah mereka yang nyaman dan hangat. Tapi tidak untuk Hiruma. Dia masih sibuk mengelap machine gun miliknya hingga kinclong (veGAara: set… kurang kerjaan banget dah… *ditembak hiruma pake machine gunnya yang udah kinclong*) dimarkas Devil Bats. Hidupnya serasa polos, tak mengenal keragaman. Karena tak ada yang bisa membuat hidupnya berwarna sekarang. Machine gunnya lalu ia letakkan di meja besar dekat tempatnya duduk. Kain lap yang ia gunakan di lempar sembarangan ketika selesai mengelap machine gunnya yang kini sudah kinclong.

Hiruma bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meraih gagang pintu untuk keluar dari tempat yang mewah dan hampir tak pantas dibilang 'sebuah ruangan club' itu. Dia melangkah dan berhenti sejenak, menatap kosong kearah langit yang kini warnanya semakin pudar. Pandangannya menerawang seakan penglihatannya ingin menembus kumpulan awan tebal yang berwarna jingga. Setelah beberapa detik, Hiruma menutup matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari langit senja.

Tiba-tiba ia terkejut, matanya membesar mendapatkan pandangannya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sejak 10 hari yang lalu ia terus renungkan sendiri, orang yang ia rindukan sejak 10 hari yang lalu. "Yumika…", Hiruma melangkah maju menghampiri Yumika yang menundukkan kepalanya. Hiruma segera memeluk tubuh Yumika dan membelai kepalanya dengan sangat lembut.

"Hi… Hiruma…", Yumika yang setengah kaget melihat reaksi Hiruma yang 'over' dengan spontan menyentuh dada Hiruma dalam pelukan mereka. Ia kembali merasakan wangi tubuh sang kekasih hatinya itu.

Hiruma memejamkan matanya lalu mencium harum lembut rambut Yumika. "Aku merindukanmu, bodoh! Apa kau tidak mengerti betapa khawatirnya aku?!", Hiruma berkata pelan.

Yumika terbelalak. Tak menyangka bahwa Hiruma sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang tak masuk sekolah selama 10 hari. Yumika tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku tahu itu..."

Hiruma membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Yumika. "Jelaskan padaku...", ia menatap wajah Yumika, pandangannya sangat serius.

Yumika memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Hiruma. "Maafkan aku...", ia memejamkan mata dan berkata dengan lirih. Yumika tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tak mau sendiri lagi, terbengkalai karena semua keadaan yang ia alami saat ini.

"Ha. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?", Hiruma mencoba membuang perasaan tidak enaknya yang sejak tadi mengganggu di saat ia melihat Yumika memalingkan wajah darinya. "Sebenarnya... Ada apa?"

"Hiruma... A... Aku...", suara Yumika makin memelan dan dia merasa suaranya bergetar. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan air matanya. Tapi 10 detik kemudian dia menatap Hiruma. "Aku... Hamil."

**OMAKE!!!!!!!**

(ini versi lebay dari yang diatas)

Yumika: aku... aku... hamil.

Hiruma: **APAAAAAA???!!!** *sfx: JELEGERRRRR!!!* **OH TIDAAAAAAKKK!!!!**

Yumika: (nangis bombay) jadi aku... aku harus apa lagi, Hirumaaaaaaa!!!

Hiruma: Yumika! (menggenggam tangan Yumika) aku akan bertanggung jawab!!!

Yumika: (muka berseri-seri) **BENERAN?!** (latar belakangnya langsung ganti jadi bunga-bunga bing-bling gak jelas) OHHH HIRUMAAAAAAA~~~ **AKU SENAAAAANG SEKALIII!!!**

Hiruma: ya, Yumika! Kita akan hidup bahagia dengan anak kita! (narik tangan Yumika sambil lari-lari) **AYO KITA KAWIN LARI AJA, NENG!!!!!**

Yumika**: IYA ABAAAAAANGG!!!**

(nyeh... gak kebayang kalo mereka kayak begini... **HIIIIIIIIHH~~~**)


End file.
